Only
by stardustmajick
Summary: [Tsubasa: TouyaYukito] Memories are revisited and decisions are made in a quiet moment between lovers. [Sap, touch of angst]


Fandom: Tsubasa  
Pairing: Touya/Yukito (Sakura/Syaoran)  
Rating: PG  
Notes: I couldn't remember what colors Touya and Yukito's eyes were in TRC, so I used the colors from CCS and hoped they were the same. If not, let me know and I'll change it. :) I hope you enjoy the fic and I'd love to know what you think about it!

* * *

Yukito came to stand beside his King. Touya was watching Sakura clap happily as Syaoran swung their giggling two year old son in broad loop in the garden below his bed chamber's balcony. The Priest pressed a hand to his chest, lightly, over the spot where a niggling ache had started shortly after Eriol had been born. Soon Touya would decide it was _time_, if the longing looks he gave his nephew were any indication. Yukito dreaded the moment he would have to leave his King's side to make room for a Queen. Touya was like an addiction to him; an addiction he had had since he was very young, wide-eyed and bottomless-stomached and far too loose about who he threw stones at in that very same garden.

Yukito started when a strong arm fell heavily onto his shoulders. "Yuki," Touya's breath was hot against Yukito's ear, causing him to shiver slightly. "You're very distant this morning, just what's caught that mind of yours, mn?"

The Priest smiled softly and leaned into Touya's side, soaking up the intimacies he knew were numbered. "I was thinking about the time I gave you a concussion. Do you remember that?" he wondered, a chuckle riding on the words.

Touya snorted, shifting as the hand not gripping Yukito's shoulder rose to prod gingerly at the crown of his head. "I think I still have a scar, actually." He laughed and squeezed the shoulder when Yukito hummed disbelievingly - he knew every inch of Touya's body by heart, after all. "No, honestly! Under the hair. Hm, that was the day we met, wasn't it? You were throwing stones to dislodge the nest a thieving raven had hidden your medallion in and knocked me out of the tree instead!"

"My aim never has been very good and you were quite hidden, Your Majesty," Yukito murmured in his own defense, grinning when Touya poked his cheek in silent reprimand for the teasing formality. That, however, was another thing he would have to remember how to do, soon. Remember how not to unconsciously refer to his King as anything less than formal. Sometimes he thought Touya's insistence otherwise was unfair but he found it impossible to begrudge the other anything. "You were the first person I healed outside of my lessons. And then your father came rushing up... I was terrified, you know, I thought I'd be executed, surely, for harming the Prince. That the raven was a sign of what I'd become after death."

Touya shifted so that he was behind Yukito, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist and resting his chin on the shoulder his hand had just released. "Father was simply glad I'd made a friend," he said softly, only audible over the young cries of "ma! ma ma ma!" drifting up from below because his lips were so close to Yukito's ear. "I woke up and for an instant, the only thing in the world was your red, tear-streaked face. Father told me, that night, that I shouldn't be angry with you (I never was), that our meeting was destiny and there couldn't have been any other way for it to happen."

He chuckled and hugged Yuki a little tighter, pressing his lips into the crook of his neck. "I've always believed him." Touya's rich timbre soaked into Yukito's skin, causing goose bumps to prick up and his amber eyes to drift closed. "It makes sense, that I'd be your first healing. I've taken a lot of your firsts, after all," his tone was as wolfish as the teeth that nipped at Yuki's neck. The Priest grinned and leaned hard against the chest behind him, unable to deny the truth. "I'll be your last healing, too." Touya's head rose and he turned Yukito's face so that he could look his lover solemnly in the eyes. "Can I have all of your lasts, Yuki?"

"You can have all of my 'only's, To-ya," Yuki managed to say past the lump forming in his throat, knowing it was true even if Touya wouldn't possibly be able to promise the same. Touya smiled, his brown eyes going hot as he leaned in to kiss Yukito deeply.

When Touya pulled back he rested his forehead against Yuki's and they breathed each other's air for a few silent moments. Then he turned to watch his sister playing with her son and husband, the now familiar odd look on his face. Yukito prided himself on not letting the sigh that clawed at his throat escape and looked away. They were quiet, listening to Syaoran identify each type of flower Eriol pointed curiously at and it was almost a physical shock when Touya spoke. "I'm going to name Eriol as my Heir Apparent."

Yukito's neck hurt from how sharply he jerked around to look at his King. Touya laughed and pushed Yukito's spectacles gently up the bridge of his nose before returning his arm to wrap around Yuki's waist. "Your aim's not the only thing those eyes of yours distorts." Yuki couldn't work up the will to be offended, simply looked hard at Touya. Touya shook his head, "When I look at Eriol, I see so much of my father in him. He should be King next. It feels right somehow, like no one else could ever fit the role. Besides," Touya directed a sideways glare at his lover, "how am _I_ supposed to have children if you're the only person I have ever and will ever desire, hm?"

Yukito found he couldn't speak, so he pressed his lips to the corner of Touya's mouth instead, falling into the kiss when Touya turned his head to deepen it fully. How, indeed?

* * *

End note: What Yuki says about turning into a raven after death is a true folktale, French in origin, stating that evil priests become crows and bad nuns become magpies when they died. Both birds are notoriously fond of shiny things and tend to steal and hoard them. 


End file.
